-His Butler: Heart Eggs-
by CurlyCreeper
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive wakes up to find 3 eggs in his bed. By the order of the queen he goes to Seiyo Elementary to investigate the loss of dreams in the students. Later he meets Amu and the Guardians. - Slight yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

**_Just so you guys know, ciel is a demon and it is many years later. At this point amu is already in the guardians and her eggs are hatched. Also ciel didn't want to be lonely so he got sebastian to expand the lives of Mey rin, Finny, and Bard._**

* * *

"**SEBASTIAN!"** The demon butler was startled by the screams of his beloved young master. He rushed to is master's bedroom.

Ciel continued to call out to his butler. "Sebastian!" The demon bursted into ciel's room. "What is the matter, young master?" Ciel was on the floor pointing at his bed. "I layed eggs." Sebastian stared at Ciel with a disoriented look. "What."

"I LAYED EGGS YOU BLOODY BUFFOON, DID YOU NOT HEAR ME CORRECTLY!" Ciel yelled at sebastian.

"Now young master, theres no need to use that kind of language."

Ciel crossed his arms. "Whatever just look at the bed."

Sebastian walked over towards the bed and looked on top of the bed sheets. "Well you weren't lying." On the bed was three eggs.

The first one was white with a phantomhive peter rabbit doll in the middle, the second was black with sebastian's purple demon contract in the middle, and the last half black and white checkers and the other half was the same design as the dress ciel wore at viscount druitt's party.

Sebastian turned to ciel and picked him off the floor and placed him on a chair next to the bed. "Maybe it was the catnip tequila." He thought out loud.

"What?" Ciel wasnt paying attention. "Oh nothing to worry about, young master" He smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I was Mey rin. "Excuse me sir, but i've got a letter for the young master."

Sebastian took the letter. "Thank you Mey rin, now go back to work." She bowed nervously and left. He handed Ciel the letter.

Ciel reached into the drawer and pulled out a small letter opener. He cut the letter open and it read:

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive, My Faithful Watch Dog,_

_Strange events have been occurring in Seiyo Elementary. Students at at the elementary have all of a sudden lost_

_the will to follow their dreams. I would like you and your butler to go there and investigate. Free me from my worries._

_ Signed, The Queen_

Ciel smiled mischievously "Seiyo Elementary. Interesting." Ciel put down the letter and looked at his butler "Sebastian, book us a first class flight to Seiyo Elementary immediately!"

Sebastian bowed. "Yes my lord"


	2. Chapter 2

_**By the way, sorry if some of my sentences don't make sense. I have a hard time explaining/writing scenes that happen in my story. If i make any mistakes with grammar. Tell me. It will help very much. **_

* * *

Five Hour Flight Later

* * *

Ciel stood there with a bored look on his face, while Sebastian dressed him up in the school uniform. The uniform style suited Ciel very much. "Young Master, you will be attending the 5th grade classes. I have a schedule of all of your classes and their room numbers, incase you get lost. The school is fairly big." Sebastian adjusted Ciel's blue tie.

Ciel smirked,"Ha! My mansion is at least 5 times bigger and i can get around it easy." Sebastian smiled at his master's comment. "I will be the new nurse, since the last one has been in an 'Accident'. Ciel picked up a small book bag and flung it over his shoulder. "Good"

_**(BTW-Sebastian is already in his nurse uniform. **__**Super Smexy!)**_

They both exited Ciels temporary manor. On the other side of the gate was a black limo waiting for ciel. Sebastian opened the door. Ciel got inside and sat on the red leather seat. Sebastian sat next to him. "Driver, stop by Seiyo Elementary." Said Ciel while Sebastian poured him a cup of tea.

"Yes your highness." The voice was oddly familiar but Ciel couldn't make out the face because of the tinted glass separating them. Ciel just shrugged off his suspicions.

A few minutes later, They arrived at the school. Sebastian got out first and held the door open for Ciel. He exited the limo, clenching his bookbag that contained the eggs. He observed the school and commented,"I was right, the manor is much bigger." He smirked and then went back to his default face. "Sebastian, go and do you nursing whatevers. I'll look around."

"Are you sure young master?" Ciel Looked at him with an annoyed look. "You're not my mother so dont worry, i am capable enough to not get into any trouble." Sebastian bowed. "Very well, young master." He disappeared.

Ciel signed. He started to walk up toward the school, when all of a sudden someone ran into him. He and the person fell to the ground. "Oi! Watch where you're going!" Ciel yelled at the unknown student. He got up and dusted himself off. He then looked at the person who ran into him. It was a girl with pink hair. Her uniform was designed slightly different from everybody else. It gave her a cool looking unique style.

The students around gave off comments like, "Look its the cool and spicy joker,Amu Hinamori," and "The joker bumped it to the new kid!"

"So her names Amu" Ciel thought to himself, observing the fallen female.

As a gentleman, He held out his hand to help her up. She then swatted away his hand and got up herself. "I don't need help from a chibi." She said in a cool and spicy manner. She picked up her bag and walked away.

Ciel stood there completely bewildered. His hand formed into a fist. He was shaken with rage. "How dare she treat me like that! I am Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive Manor!" He screamed in his head.

"Lets take revenge" a voice called out to Ciel. Ciel looked around. "Who said that?"

"I did." Ciels bag started to shake. He opened the bag to see what was causing it.

The black egg with the contract on it shaked and then cracked open. A guardian character flew in front of Ciel. He looked like Ciel but his hair was much darker and his eyes were blood red. He wore a black untied straitjacket that had the purple contract sown in the middle. He also wore black tights and leather heeled combat boots. He let out a creepy smile. "The names Animus, now lets not waste anytime and get on with the punishment."

* * *

**Amu POV (3rd person)**

'Oh no oh no! Im going to be late! This is the last time I leave the alarm clock near Su.' Amu thought to herself as she ran to school. She head towards the main doors at a quick pas but then hit into an unknown object. Both her and the 'thing' fell to the ground.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" It yelled at her. 'Strange? objects don't talk.' She looked at what or who she ran into. It was a very pretty and adorable boy with midnight blue hair. He stood up and patted himself off. Then he held out his hand to her.

Out of embarrassment, Amu switch to her cool and spicy personality. She swatted away his hand and got up herself. "I don't need help from a chibi." She picked up her bag and walked away.

When she got far enough from the crowd, she ran like a maniac to the royal garden. She bursted through the doors. "What's wrong with me! Why did I say that! Urrrrrr I'm so stupid."

Her guardian characters flew in front of her. "Its ok Amu.", said Su.

"Yeah i wasn't your fault.", Ran tried to encourage her.

"Well you were kind of rude.", Miki commented.

Amu fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. "Ohhh! What a disaster."

"What is?" Amu quickly turned around. It was the king, Tadase Hotori. She explained to him what happened.

"Well if you feel so bad why don't you invite him here to apologize." He said with a charming smile. Amu shot up. "Thats a great idea!" She ran out of the royal garden.

Tadase snickered. "What an energetic girl."

* * *

_**Hello my bros. Hope you like the story so far. Incase your wondering i named ciel's Guardian Character Animus because it means a strong feeling of dislike or hatred, and revenge.**_

_**-side note: i just updated this chapter and added Amu's pov. Sorry there isn't much. Writers block and stuff. Thanks for reading and i love you guys. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**_


End file.
